CloudxLeon Amaranth
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Love between a vampire and an angel. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Leon beats his dove white angel wings in the air as he glides above the trees. The clever angel swoops downward and lands gracefully on his feet. It is all quiet as if danger is near in the forest. He raises his eyebrow and smirks. "Ready or not. Here I come." Leon calls out with his hide-and-seek voice.

He crosses over a small path which must have been left by a herd of sheep. The small animal prints get dusted away as Leon steps over them. Leon hears some rustling ahead and he grins. The brunette hides behind the tree then jumps out to scare the hider. "Boo!" Leon says and no one is there. No one is there but the angel. He sighs dramatically and says, "Aw c'mon! I know you are-" "Waaah!" Cloud playfully calls out as he comes out of no where and he tackles the angel. "Ahhh!" Leon exclaims in fear.

Cloud is pinning the angel to the moist forest floor like a mischievous lion cub. The blond vampire smiles and Leon smiles back. "You got me…again." Leon admits and Cloud realizes the grey-eyed boy. Leon gets up and Cloud fingers over Leon's wings. touches his hand to his friend's cheek.

It seems like mere seconds of sensual lust and Cloud pushes it further by putting his other hand on Leon's hip. Thunder booms from above and Leon begins to saunter away from Cloud. "I…I have to go, Cloud…" Leon says and Cloud stays back with confused liquid blue eyes. Leon takes one look back before he flies away.

The blond beauty's black feathered wings appear like magic and he follows upward. "Leon!" Cloud calls out and he frantically looks around for Leon. _'I can't have him be in trouble…I don't want to lose him…we've been together for so long….I need an angel…'_ Cloud thinks and his breathing grows shallow in fear. "Leon!" Cloud desperately calls out to his angel. _'I need you…'_ Cloud thinks and he lands on his feet with a muted thunk on the elm tree roots.

_Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself_

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, lil' he can do alone

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time  
We reach for the ones who ever dare

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak _

Cloud wordlessly strays away from a luminous brook as he catches a sugary scent. His thirst becomes strong and he walks through the forest's tangled brush. The blond's vampire grace leaves the forest in an eerie silence. In the forest's fall night, the fog swirled around the sapphire teen's light steps. He exposes his sallow fangs as the scent grows stronger.

Finally the sweet prey is found lying on the mossy slate forest ground with a gash across his face. It is a tall brunette male probably in his late teenage years. Cloud watches the blood slide down like a medieval vicious snake. The part about the male that makes Cloud freeze in his tracks…The teen's feathery angel wings on his back. Cloud stalks close but this time with bewildered eyes instead of lust.

_Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within_

The blond steps ever so softly on the crisp oval leaves. "Are you alright?" Cloud asks and he sees no movement. He touches the wings and they fell so warm. The brunette lies motionless and Cloud crouches down in his grave onyx boots. Cloud touches the back of his hand to the brunette's face and his eyes become tranquil. He looks over the brunette's face. _'Leon…'_ Cloud thinks as he realizes it's the same angel.

Leon's wings being to grow placid and frail like crumbling eggshells. Slowly the feathers turn from soft to hard transparent crystals. It all disappears into ashy dust. The angel is dying. Cloud puts the palm of his hand and cups the beauty's cheek. "Can you hear me…Leon?" Cloud asks as he marvels the radiance of the seraph. Cloud draws himself closer to Leon and his lips touch Leon's neck.

_Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy_

The blond's hand travels down Leon's body and he lies next to Leon. Cloud hisses slightly as his seducing lips graze over Leon's neck before he bites. The clever vampire changes his mind and he doesn't bite the peaceful cherub.

He traces his lips up Leon's neck and he kisses Leon's cheek. The grey orchid eyes of the angel glimmer open and the alertness leaves the brunette awestricken. He panics from the vampire's icy touch and he retreats back in a swift scurry. Blood drips down from Leon's slash on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asks for the second time and he lies like a pin up model on the ground. The angel is stunned by the large canines in the bombshell blond's mouth. Leon is silent and Cloud decided it's best not to scare him away. "I'm not going to hurt you. Besides you're too….sweet." Cloud admits and Leon relaxes his tense body the slightest bit.

"You don't trust me do you?" Cloud shrewdly teases Leon as he gets up on his feet. "I don't trust blood thirsty strangers." Leon says and Cloud nods nonchalantly. "Makes sense, but I have a name. It's Cloud, angel boy." Cloud says with a smirk.

Leon doesn't appreciate the humor from Cloud. "I know who you are…Why did you kiss me?" Leon asks and Cloud bursts into a cute grin. "You're hard to resist." Cloud admits and he puts his hands on Leon's hips. Leon blushes as Cloud rocks his hands to Leon's lower back.

Their bodies are extremely close and the blond nuzzles his lips to brush upward on Leon's. The smell of ruby red blood is so potent. "You _ know _you want this." Cloud whispers in Leon's ear as he slips in hand onto Leon's member. Leon rubs his hands down Cloud's body and his lips part to draw in Cloud's spellbinding scent. _'I can't…'_ Leon thinks and shoves the lustful teen away.

Cloud gazes over the slender, tall angel as his gash heals with remarkable speed into a faint scar. Leon glares callously at Cloud and the blond feels like he is the prey _now_. Cloud steps back with scared eyes as Leon growls deeply. "It's not fun to be kicked out of heaven…" Leon says ruthlessly as he spits out blood down onto the creamy white mushrooms below.

"Leon…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…" Cloud speaks and Leon scowls with his drained grey eyes. "I have…sinned…" Leon utters out in a muted crushed velvet voice. Cloud draws toward Leon and the brunette screams in agony as an invisible lethal power hurts him.

The mystical fiend watches the wingless angel suddenly drop to the ground in pain. The brunette clinches his hand on his chest and he takes in shaky breathes. "Cloud!" Leon calls out for help and the blood thirsty demon is instantly at Leon's trembling side.

Leon struggles and Cloud helps the frail brunette with his metal bending strong hands. "Leon!" Cloud shouts and Leon shivers violently. "I'll be fine…I guess this is what it feels like…to die…" Leon chirps out inaudibly and he smoothes his hand onto Cloud's cheek.

"Leon…no angel deserves to die…" Cloud says and Leon's eyes begin to seem supernatural and lifeless. The protector cradles the tall teen in his arms and he stands up. Leon's head rests on his inner bicep and Cloud holds him tightly. He has never seen such a beautiful person before. The blond walks with Leon in his arms and he keeps catching glances of Leon's sleeping beauty face. Leon's eyes are closed and his lips are the same colour as the rest of his face now.

His funeral stride continues as he enters through the immense black iron gates of his macabre castle. The gravel stones crush under Cloud's soldier black boots. A strange feeling rises in Cloud's body and the vampire sheds a tear. He walks past his garden of decapitated roses and skeleton-like trees. Leon shivers in his arms and Cloud tries to warm him up.

Cloud strides up the stairs and through the grand entry. Leon's eyes open halfway and he sees the white and black marble floors in a chess board design. He looks up at Cloud's face lit by the ceiling's ostentatious Gothic chandler.

Cobwebs scatter down from corners and Cloud takes the east staircase. Leon snuggles against Cloud's chest. "Did they kick you out of hell for begin too nice?" Leon asks and Cloud manages a smile out of his pool of sorrow. "Yeah…exactly." Cloud mutters and Leon smiles. The intensity of strange lust flutters over Cloud's body.

Leon feels himself descending and Cloud places him on his bed. The brunette looks miserable in his painful stage of torture from the skies above. Leon places his head on the black pillow behind him as the blue razor-sharp eyes stare at him. "I can take the pain away…" Cloud suggests and Leon is suddenly alert. The brunette puts his hand on Cloud's face and he says, "I don't want to die this way…" Leon grows frailer as the heavens above destroy him.

"I'll make you better…I don't bite…hard…" Cloud teases as his venom elixir builds in his sharp canines. The vampire grins a fanged smile and the brunette smiles lightly. Cloud crawls like a tiger onto Leon and their chest press together. The blond moves his tongue into Leon's mouth and the angel is quickly sucked into the seducing spell. The sounds of wet kisses drowns Leon's mind as Cloud tangles his greedy hand to cradle Leon's heated crotch.

"Cloud!" Leon gasps as his skin feels as vulnerable as paper as the heavens demolish him because of his sin of being with a vampire. "You are one of us now…" Cloud says and he brushes his lips over his target on Leon's neck. "Please…before I'm gone…" Leon begs and Cloud sinks his teeth into the fragile skin. Leon clinches his nails on the sheets under him as Cloud's venom transforms him into an immortal hell angel.

The bluish eyed vampire unleashes Leon from his dark grasp. Leon seems healthier then before but he still looks dead. The new vampire smiles at Cloud with his fresh white fangs. He is not under sin anymore; Leon no longer belongs to the people above. He is with Cloud now. He is his angel. His dark angel.

Cloud cups the back of Leon's neck and he plants a passionate kiss on Leon's tonic lips. For so long, Cloud has been careful around Leon but now his lust doesn't need any control. Leon shifts from underneath Cloud and his member rocks shifty on Cloud's firm hand. The brunette moans a little in the kiss as Cloud scoops his hand inside Leon's tight pants. He takes a grip on Leon's erection and he massages it.

Leon feels so inebriated by Cloud and he bites his moist mouth down the blond's sweet neck. The narcotized blond let's Leon strip off their white shirts and buttons fall off like weak dead leaves. Cloud's unbearable toxic desire has Leon in an intimate trance. The blue eyed teen's close half naked body sends flames of aching luxuria over Leon.

The aroused brunette realizes there is no need to breathe anymore because his heart wasn't like it was before. Blue blood pumps through his heated body as Cloud teases his fingers on his throbbing member. The atrocious blond suddenly falls back as Leon takes over. Leon straddles himself on top of the vampire and he kisses his maddening lips down to Cloud's chest.

He takes a polar nub in his stinging venomous mouth and Cloud hisses in pain. The shirts claw off like mere thin curtains as Cloud fights for dominance again. Leon pins him down and he grazes his tongue above Cloud's pants button.

The partner sucks at the soft skin and he sneaks his tongue under the band. Cloud's heart frigid blood boils with dry ice intensity. Leon snaps off the pants with a swift flick and he strokes his hand above the boxers. He cups Cloud's heated member and the blond gasps at the immense pressure.

Cloud lets out a choleric ripping growl in his chest and he lurches Leon to be on bottom again. He takes advantage and blinds Leon by his quick moves. Before Leon can fight for dominance, Cloud is already sliding his tongue in candy cane swirls on Leon's member. Leon gasps in a useless amount of air in and his fangs glint in the dim lit chambre.

Cloud licks up the seed of the precum and Leon tangles his fingers in the black sheets. The brunette traces his hand along Cloud's face and he crawls on to him like a vicious panther. His eyes glimmer with seducing spice as he bites softly on Cloud's raw neck. The blond manages an intoxicating laugh. "A vampire biting a vampire?" Cloud posts the question and Leon shuts him up with a binding kiss.

His tongue slips into the juicy hot caverns of Cloud's mouth and he tears off Cloud's boxers. Leon's clever fit body wins at dominance as he presses himself against the warm blond. His hand curves around Cloud's back and the steamy legs of the blond hug around Leon's lower body. The lukewarm precum of the silver blond pours onto Leon and he kisses up the mess.

Cloud lets the sinned angel take his burning member inside the brunette's mouth. Leon sucks slowly on Cloud and the temptation creates a scornful tightening on Cloud's member. Leon sucks at the tip harder and Cloud hisses in pain. "Nnn Leon…ah…ah…" Cloud exclaims as Leon licks stripes up his erection.

Leon takes the throbbing member back into his mouth and he reaps the cum into his waiting mouth. "Leeeoon!" Cloud moans and Leon licks ever last bit up. Leon's eyelashes flicker up as he meets Cloud's face again.

He kisses the pale warm chest and he circles his arms around Cloud's slender waist. Cloud grinds softly and Leon lets him kiss his lips again and again. "I could never leave you to die…my angel…" Cloud whispers as he wraps his arms around his desire.

They creep under the silky satin sheet and the black warmth hugs them close. Leon's eyes focus on Cloud's glistening perfect marble skin. The dome like ceiling holds the Victorian chandelier in the middle like a full moon on this inky night.

"I love you…my sin…" Leon says with an irresistible smile. Cloud gives his classic honey sweet grin back and he presses his attracted lips to Leon's warm stone lips. "I love you too." Cloud whispers.


End file.
